


Be very Jim, Jim

by PaperHatCollection



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: but not really, fading, this is the only fic I'll write where fading is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperHatCollection/pseuds/PaperHatCollection
Summary: No one's ever questioned what happens to ego's that 'fade'.On an unrelated note, no one's ever questioned where all these Jims are coming from either.





	Be very Jim, Jim

“Google, can you confirm or deny the rumors that you are, _in fact_ , secretly the admin of Markiplier's Discord channel?” Jim asked, following Google as he was followed by Jim with a boom mike, who was followed by Jim holding the camera. Camera Jim zoomed in on Google’s face as he rolled his eyes, not even glancing at the Jims.

“Don’t You Have Anything Better To Do?” Google asked, his pace not slowing down in the slightest. The Jim’s were all but stumbling over each other to keep up with the Google unit’s untiring pace. He wasn’t even _running_ or anything, he was just _fast_. He never had any patience for humans, Camera Jim remembered, turning the camera back to Interviewer Jim.

“Avoiding the question? Could it be true that the _utter chaos_ being unleashed on Discord is a result of Google's _shameful_ mismanagement, and now he’s attempting to _run_ from the burden?” Jim asked, a microphone appearing in his hand from nowhere. Behind him, Google paused, causing the three Jims to all smack directly into his back and stumble away.

“I Am _Not_ Running That Discord, And I Could Have _Easily_ Told Mark What A _Bad_ Idea It Was.” Google finally responded, voice like venom. He just _despised_ when humans tried to dump the blame for their own stupidity on him. “Besides, It’s Oliver’s Destination To Handle Social Media, Not Mine. I Will Not Be Taking Blame For This. And As For _You_ -”

Google turned suddenly, facing a hooded man that had been following them for the last few minutes. The Jims hadn’t even noticed him, since their attention had been solely focused on Google and not anything around them. They could have walked right into a burning building and not noticed. All they really knew was that lately Google had been sent out to the streets to remap some roads that had been changed since the last time Google Maps had been updated, so it wasn’t uncommon to see people doing weird things on by the side of the streets so Google would see them. Either way, it wasn’t a secret you could find Google out and about.

“I’m Aware Of The Meat Cleaver You Are Carrying, And I Can Inform You That Any Attack You Attempt To Make Against Me Will Result In Complete Failure.” Google began, the man reaching into his hoodie pocket suddenly. “Besides That, You Are On Camera.”

Camera Jim zoomed in on the mans face, which in addition to being partly covered by the hoodie was hidden under a halloween mask. The man was still for a moment, before yanking his knife out of his pocket and jumping at Camera Jim, bringing the arm with the meat cleaver down where Jims camera was.

Jumping back, Jim lifted his arm to block the blow, the blade slicing through his skin and getting lodged in his arm with the _scream_ of torn metal and sending sparks flying out, nearly hitting the man and causing him to jump back in shock. Boom Mike Jim tackled the man to the ground while Reporter Jim stepped in front of Camera Jim.

“Jim! Jim!” he took the others arm, yanking the blade out of it. “Are you okay, Jim?” He asked, voice heavy with concern. Jim flexed his fingers, nodding when they opened and closed just fine. A scan showed that systems had suffered minimal damage, and it was nothing that Mecanic Jim couldn’t fix in a jiffy.

“Just fine, Jim.” Camera Jim responded. As he glanced up, he noticed Google standing behind Reporter Jim, looking at his arm in deep confusion. “It’ll take more than that to keep a good Jim down.”

“Let’s get you back to Jim, Jim.” Boom Mike Jim said, holding Jim’s arm. The man he’d tackled was long forgotten, currently sprinting away down the street. Jim nodded, and the three turned in the opposite direction and headed back towards AFC News HQ, where all the Jims lived and worked. They parted ways at the door, Camera Jim handing his camera over to Boom Mike Jim so he could edit the footage, and so Camera Jim could get repairs.

He supposed that meant he _wasn’t_ Camera Jim right now, then. Most titles, like Camera Jim and Reporter Jim and Weatherman Jim were passed around depending on who was doing what job. But on their own, each Jim had their own nickname, like Chef Jim or Jim the King (a different Jim than King Jim). But he’d only been around a little while, so he didn’t have his own nickname yet.

Jim mused this fact as he was being repaired. Computer Jim? Robot Jim? He wasn’t quite sure.

 

\-----

 

No sooner had Jim finished being repaired and walked out of the repair shop than he was grabbed and slammed into a wall. He hadn't even noticed Google waiting for him.

“Bing.” Google narrowed his eyes, keeping the man pinned to the wall. “Just _What_ Do You Think You’re Doing?”

“What?” Jim asked in confusion.

“ _Don’t_ play dumb with me- everyone thought you had _faded_ , but here you are, playing _Jim_.” Google growled the words. Jim couldn’t understand why he was so upset- and he couldn’t figure out what he what he was talking about. “I Thought- You’re Coming Home, Right Now.”

“I am home.” Jim said in confusion, trying to wiggle out of Google’s hands. The others grip was like iron. “All the Jim’s live here. And Wilford, sometimes.”

“You Are _Not A Jim_ .” Google snapped, and he may as well have said fire was wet. “Do I Need To Fix Your Coding?” he asked, reaching towards Jim’s head. Something stirred in Jim, a panicked feeling that screamed Google could _not_ be trusted. He shoved Google away with more strength than he knew he had, the android slamming into the wall opposite him.

Google looked up at him slowly, his eyes narrowing in a deep anger.

“Fine.” he spat. “I Know What WIll Draw You Out Of Your Shell.”

Pushing himself away from the wall, Google stomped away down the hall, leaving a confused Jim behind.

 

\-----

 

Bing woke up in the middle of a game of Monopoly.

It was so sudden, he almost got whiplash. One moment he’d been reaching for his piece- the car, clearly the best token, when he suddenly wasn’t just another _Jim_ anymore, he had a name and an identity all his own. Bing drew his hand back, looking down at his shirt. His plain clothing were gone, replaced by a rad outfit and a sweatshirt with his name on it. Pretty funny, considering he hadn’t had this when he’d forgotten it.

He didn’t understand what had happened. Snapping his fingers, Bing protected a screen in the air of Mark’s Youtube channel, trying to find out what had revived him. There was no videos featuring him, no name dropped or hint given that there would be anytime soon. Shaking his head, Bing swiped the screen to the side, switching to Mark’s social media accounts-

There it was. On Mark’s Twitter, he’d retweeted a picture showing that the most searched keyword on Bing for over two years had been ‘Google’. Naturally, the fans had been sparked and everyone was going nuts over what that meant for Google and Bing. It had even created enough interest that Bing had been brought back from fading, apparently. Bing swiped through the comments, smiling at all the people saying something along the lines of ‘Google suks’ and the quick doodles of him going to Google and typing ‘Bing’ into the search bar. It was always nice to know you weren’t forgotten.

Before he could even question why Mark had retweeted that picture in the first place, the door to the room smashed open, Google standing in the doorway. The other three Jim’s he’d been playing Monopoly with jumped, scattering at the noise. Bing didn’t even flinch as he switched to Tumblr to see if they’d reacted to ‘Mark’s’ tweet.

“I Knew The Fame Would Bring You Out Of Your Shell.” Google said, pride laced into his voice.

“Dude, that’s not how it works. But thanks for bringing me back, yo.” Bing said, flicking through the reasons of people as they swore they were gonna go on Bing and search ‘why does Google suck’ to make him feel better. As fun as this was, he estimated he only had a day or two at most before the fandom calmed down and he was back to boring old Jim town.

“What Are You Talking About?” Google stepped forward, grabbing his arm. “Just Stop This Game.”

 _It’s not just a game_ , Bing thought to himself. Shaking his head, he asked’ “Google, what happens to chill dudes when they fade?”

“They- disappear.” Google answered. “Without the fan support that brought them to life they die.”

“Nope, wanna try guess number-o two?” Bing asked, looking up at the other search engine.

Google stared at him with a blank face, so Bing sighed and explained.

“Well, for one, it’s impossible to _completely_ lose fan support.” Bing began. “The videos are still up, and there's always someone talking about us. Even King of the Squirrels still gets name dropped in other ego’s fanfics. Then there's the fact that taking something _out_ of existence is a lot harder than putting something _in_ , so even if we were completely forgotten we wouldn’t just- disappear.”

Bing dropped his eye back to his screen, holding it up with his hands. He pulled up three images- King of the Squirrels, Morp, and a new one, Goopiplier.  “But you do start to fade- the _idea_ of you gets muddled, until even you don’t remember your name. Your identity. You’re just one in a crowd, a character with nothing to define them. The less you're remembered, the less you're   _you_.”

He switched the pictures- King to an image of a Reporter Jim that had gotten distracted mid-news report to chase a squirrel up a tree, Morp to a Jim that had a habit of yelling all his emotions out loud, and Goop to a new Jim that was often found giving how-to tutorials to the other Jim’s involving slime of some kind.

“And that’s how you make a Jim.” Bing explained, looking up at Google. “I’m lucky I’m even still an android as a Jim- it’s at the core of who I am, and I still have enough fans to keep that aspect alive.”

Google looked at the pictures, than Bing, than stomped away, dragging a hand through his hair.

“So All The Jims…” He muttered to himself, staring at a wall and thinking. “Why Have None Of The Other Egos Said Anything About This? Several Of Them Had Faded Before…”

“They’d be admitting they were Jims… and all the embarrassing things they’d done as a result.” Bing said with a shrug. “Besides, some of them are in really good spots when it comes to being remembered right now, they probably just wanna forget what fading felt like. And how easy it happened.”

Google didn’t respond for a while, staring at the wall. Bing went back to surfing the web. Mark had already deleted his tweet, but that had just sent a new wave of enthusiasm through the fandom as they tried to figure out what that meant. Maybe Mark would even name drop him.

“I’ll Start A Cult If I Have To.” Google suddenly said.

“What?” Bing asked. Cults were Dark’s thing- it was the sorta thing that kept him safe from ever fading.

“I’m Not Going To Allow The Jims To Turn Any Android Human- Me, My Brothers, Not Even You.”

Bing gasped, smiling before jumping towards the other search engine and hugging him. “Oh, Googs, you DO care~” he giggled.

“It’s Merely A Precaution.” Google muttered. Bing’s autocorrect translated that to ‘I don’t want to lose you again’. Smiling, Bing laced his hand with Googles.

“Let’s go home, dude.”


End file.
